1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball bag, and more particularly to a golf ball bag for a golf ball comprising a temperature controlling device adapted to maintain the temperature of the golf ball at a certain desired temperature within the golf ball bag.
2. Description of Related Arts
Golfing is an extremely popular sport nowadays. The golf clubs and other equipments are expensive, thus cares and maintenances are required while using and storing these equipments. The golf clubs are inserted into the golf club head covers for protection while not in used or when they are stored at home or inside a car. The hitting surface of the head of the golf clubs is very critical for performance, thus the golf clubs are inserted into the golf club head cover for protection. During a regular golf games, players are required to travel along the golf courses for approximately 4 to 5 hours and the golf clubs are stored safely. Conventional golf club head covers come in many shapes and sizes and provide sufficient protections for different golf clubs.
It is a proven fact that the temperature of the hitting surface of the golf club provides extra driving distance for the drive. This result is obvious when using the driver for hitting long distance drive. The best result is to keep the hitting surface of the driver within a temperature range of 43° C. to 55° C. While conventional golf club head covers provide physical protections for the golf clubs, they do not provide any heating function for the hitting surface of the golf club especially in a cold environment.
Furthermore, the temperature of the hitting surface of the golf ball also has a great influence of the golf sport performance, people are used to ignore the temperature of the golf ball, there exits a great need for a simple way for carrying the golf ball and providing the accurate temperature to the hitting surface of the golf ball.